blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue-Chapter 4
After a quick drink of water, Blaze decided to go to each of his friends' pits to make sure they were ok. Blaze arrived at Stripes' pit. The tiger truck was in his tree taking a nap. Blaze tiptoed past Stripes' pit and over to Starla's pit. Starla was having a glass of water when she noticed Blaze approaching her. "Howdy, there, Blaze." Starla greeted. "Hi, Starla. When I got angry back there, I didn't scare anyone, did I?" Blaze asked. "No, I don't think so. They might've been more shocked than anything cause of how nice you are. Darington got a little concerned, though." Starla answered. "I'll go tell him I'm ok. Thanks, Starla!" Blaze responded. Blaze could've sworn he'd heard sniffling as he drove over to Darington's pit. But why would he be crying? Was it Blaze's fault?! Blaze slowly approached Darington to as not to further upset him. "Hi, Darington. Is everything ok?" Blaze gently greeted. Darington gasped when he saw Blaze, drove over, and gave him a hug. Blaze returned the hug, but was a bit confused as to why he was receiving one to begin with. Wasn't it HIS fault that Darington was upset right now? "Awww, I'm happy to see you too, Darington. But what's with the hug? You see me everyday." Blaze gently asked. "Oh, it's nothing, Blaze. I'm just glad you're ok." Darington answered, tightening the hug as he tried not to cry. "Sorry to worry you, Darington." Blaze apologized, also tightening the hug. "It's alright." Darington accepted. He noticed a video of Darington's accident from the last race playing on the stuntman's tablet. He saw insulting comments regarding Darington's clumsiness and telling him just to give up on racing. Blaze HAD to investigate this. "Darington? Did Crusher upload the video of you crashing into the wall from the last race?" Blaze asked. Darington nodded sadly. "It went viral basically the minute it hit YouTube *sniff* because of Crusher's platform. *sniff* Believe it or not, *sniff* that guy has more fans than you would think." Darington explained. "How many social networks was the video shared on, Darington?" AJ asked, fearing the answer. "Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, you name it. I don't think there's anyone on this stadium who HASN'T seen that video." Darington answered. "All those people who called me a useless klutz were right!" Darington burst into tears. "Those comments are absolutely awful, Darington, and none of it is true." Blaze comforted, hugging Darington. "Blaze is right, buddy. Everyone has clumsy moments sometimes." AJ reassured. Darington bawled in Blaze's embrace. Darington and Blaze hugged for a few more moments, just to make sure Darington had stopped crying, then gently separated. "Thanks guys." Darington thanked. "You're welcome, Darington. Ignore those comments, ok?" Blaze welcomed. Blaze waved goodbye to Darington, and went to Zeg's pit to check up on his prehistoric pal. However, he was getting repaired in Gabby's garage. Blaze decided to wait until Zeg was repaired and Stripes had woken up from his nap to check on them. For now, Blaze wanted to make sure his parents' visit to Axel City was unforgettable. But where could he take them? Today was Saturday, so the carnival was open all day, but then he remembered that Phoenix doesn't like rollercoasters. Blaze considered taking his parents to see a movie, but the movie that was playing didn't fit his parents' tastes. The idea of sightseeing was quickly discarded, as they might have already done that. Blaze thought that perhaps his parents could use a snack after their long journey, so he decided to take them to the bakery. Just the thought of the new caramel fudge brownie cake made Blaze's mouth water. Blaze didn't even notice that he was driving toward AJ, Phoenix and Ember until he felt a handkerchief gently wiping his drool away. "Blaze, my love, you were drooling." His mother explained. "You hungry, buddy?" AJ asked with a laugh. "Well, I was thinking about where to take Mom and Dad and then I started thinking about the bakery, and the newest cake...." Blaze explained, trailing off as he pictured the dessert in his mind. AJ and Blaze's parents laughed. "Well, hon, now that Blaze mentions it, I COULD use a snack." Phoenix supposed. "I could too. Perhaps a slice of that cake is just what we need to recharge after our trip." Ember agreed. Blaze giggled at his mother's enthusiasm. "Let's go to the bakery before Blaze floods the Monster Dome with his drool." AJ joked. After laughing at AJ's joke, Blaze helped his best friend into his drivers seat. "Mommy, Daddy, come with us! AJ and I will take you to the bakery." Blaze offered. Phoenix and Ember followed their son to the bakery, where Clive the baker was putting the finishing touches on a caramel fudge brownie cake. "Blaze, AJ, what a delightful surprise!" Clive greeted. "And who are these kind trucks?" "This is Ember, my Mommy, and Phoenix, my Daddy." Blaze introduced. "It's their first time here, and I was wondering if we could all have a slice of that delicious caramel fudge brownie cake, please." "Of course, Blaze. 4 slices of caramel fudge brownie cake coming right up." Clive responded, grabbing 4 forks, 4 plates, his cake knife, and the cake server. AJ, Blaze, Phoenix and Ember sat down at a booth while they waited for their cake. "Excuse me. I want to wash my tires before I eat." Blaze excused. Blaze reversed out of the booth and drove to the men's restroom. As Blaze washed his tires, he looked in the mirror and noticed that there was bacon in his teeth from breakfast! How come no one told him?! "My friends probably didn't want to embarrass me." Blaze thought as he used a toothpick to get the bacon out of his teeth. Blaze threw the toothpick away, washed his tires again, and left the restroom. Blaze gasped in horror when he saw the bakery. All of the tables were overturned, windows were broken, pastries were stolen, and worst of all, he couldn't find AJ, Clive, or his parents! "Mommy? Daddy? AJ? Clive?" Blaze whispered, unsure if the thieves were still in the bakery. AJ peeked from behind the counter and sighed, relieved to see his best friend. "Coast is clear, Clive. They're gone, it's just Blaze." AJ reassured. Clive sighed in relief and drove out from behind the counter. "What happened while I was washing my tires?" Blaze asked, appalled at the state of the bakery. "Some bandits entered the bakery and made a mess of the place!" Clive explained. "They took off with about $1,000 worth of pastries and-I'm sorry, Blaze-they kidnapped your parents too." Blaze gasped and put a tire over his mouth. When he imagined an unforgettable visit for his parents, he saw cotton candy at the carnival, watching a movie at the theatre, performing stunts at the skate park, and talking to them at home until he fell asleep. Not THIS. Blaze might not have known where to start looking for his parents or even what their captors looked like, but one thing was indisputable-Blaze was not going to rest until he found his parents and brought them home. Category:Blog posts